wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
, Babs, and Byron in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation.]] on Histeria!]] Superman is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Action Comics #1 in 1938. The character, created by Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel for National Comics (today DC Comics), subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, and video games. Superman was born as Kal-El on the planet Krypton and, as an infant, was rocketed to Earth by Jor-El, his scientist father, moments before Krypton exploded. The rocket landed on Earth outside the town of Smallville, where young Kal-El was discovered and adopted by the amiable Jonathan and Martha Kent. As he grew, he discovered that he possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men and women and resolves to use them to help others. When not fighting the forces of evil as Superman, he lives among humanity as Clark Kent, a "mild-mannered reporter" for the Daily Planet. Clark works alongside reporter Lois Lane, with whom he is romantically involved. In current comics continuity, they are married; however, the character has had several other relationships throughout his years in comics. The character's adventures are today published in a number of comic books. Appearances in the WBAU Tiny Toon Adventures * How I Spent My Vacation - When Buster and Babs fall down a waterfall, Superman flies in and catches them. Rather disturbed by his appearance, Buster and Babs demand him to leave, so he promptly drops them. Incidentally, immediately before Superman's cameo, Buster grabs Babs, saying "I gotcha!", to which Babs replies "But who's got you?" This piece of dialogue comes from the 1978 Superman film. Later in the movie, when surrounded by their predators, Babs asks "So where's Superman when you need him?!" Pinky and the Brain * "Two Mice and a Baby" - The episode's plot centers on the mice attempting to raise baby Kal-El (a.k.a. Superman) after he lands on Earth. Looney Tunes * "Superior Duck" - Superman makes a cameo at the end. Histeria! * "Inventors Hall of Fame - Part 1" - When Alexander Graham Bell approaches a telephone booth, Clark Kent goes in first and comes out as Superman. Interestingly, his "S" emblem is mistakenly drawn as an "F" here (possibly a nod to Freakazoid). * "When Time Collides" - When Frederich Nietchze is given a nomination, it is mentioned that he philisophized about the ideal individual being liberated from traditional values, and called it the Ubernietchze, or Superman. At this, we see that he is sitting next to Superman, and he complains about how Warner Bros. isn't giving him any payment for creating the concept. References Mentions Connections Some actors who played character roles in WB Animated Universe productions also appeared in Superman-related works. * Ed Asner played Granny Goodness in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * Laraine Newman played Toby Raynes in Superman: The Animated Series (1998) * Ben Stein played a lawyer in the season two episode "Whine, Whine, Whine" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) * Cree Summer played Natasha and a psychic in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) * David Warner played Jor-El in the season one episode "Foundling" of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) and Ra's Al Ghul in Superman: The Animated Series (1999) * Frank Welker played several characters in Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) See also * Superheroes Category:Guest stars Category:Comics References Category:Cartoon References